


hey, yugyeom?

by cosmophilic



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, bros being bros, jackbam? if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmophilic/pseuds/cosmophilic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of conversations between yugyeom and bambam over the span of six years</p>
            </blockquote>





	hey, yugyeom?

**Author's Note:**

> for amaira my yugbam sinning buddy. this is a Mess but everything I do is a Mess.

_thirteen_

“hey, yugyeom?”

“yeah?”

“I think I’m gay. but not _gay_ gay. like, I still like girls and all but I like guys too. is that weird to you?”

“nah, you can like anyone you want bro. I won’t like stop being your friend or anything.”

 

_fourteen_

“hey, yugyeom?”

“yeah, bam?”

“I think I like jackson.”

“jackson? as in jackson wang?”

“yeah. he’s really cute and funny, y’know?”

“oh, that’s cool dude. but don't fuck around and get yourself hurt, okay?”

“I won’t, I’m not stupid.”

“pft, yes you are.”

“am not.”

“are too.”

 

_fifteen_

“hey, yugyeom?”

“hm? wait, why are you crying? what happened?”

“we. jackson. and I. we broke up.”

“oh fuck, bam I’m so sorry.”

“it’s okay. can you just hold me?”

“of course, bam. anything you need.”

 

_sixteen_

“hey, yugyeom?”

“yeah?”

“you know I love you right?”

“of course I know you love me. I love you too, loser.”

“I am _not_ a loser.”

“sure you aren’t.”

“ _I’m not.”_

“mhm.”

“ooh kim yugyeom you sure are lucky that I-”

“that you love me? yeah, I am”

 

_seventeen_

“hey yugyeom?”

“what?”

“you didn’t mean anything by that, did you?”

“by what?”

“don’t play dumb.”

“I’m not gay.”

“I didn’t say you were.”

“let’s just forget it.”

“okay.”

 

_eighteen_

“hey, yugyeom?”

“go away.”

“I’m sorry, okay?”

“you _lied_ to me, bam. you _lied_. you aren’t sorry.”

“yes I am! listen, it’s not that big of a deal. it was just a party.”

“it must’ve been such a big deal that you didn’t want me going.”

“can you just listen to me yugyeom?”

“are you really that embarrassed to be around me? do I even mean anything to you?”

“of course I do! I’m in love with you, you fucking idiot.”

“you’re what?”

 

_nineteen_

“hey, bambam?”

“you okay, babe?”

“how long?”

“what’d you mean?”

“how long have you loved me?”

“remember when I figured or I was bi and you told me you’d still be my friend?”

“wasn’t that just before my fourteenth birthday?”

“yeah, or that time jackson and I broke up and you held me while I cried and whispered all those sweet things in my ear?”

“oh yeah, I remember that. we watched all those cheesy dramas for a week straight.”

“I think that’s when I really fell in love with you but I believe a part of me has always loved you, silly as it seems.”

“that’s gay.”

“you’re gay.”

“I know I’m gay, but what are you?”

“bisexual, actually.”

 


End file.
